Discendo Discimus
by kayleighjo312
Summary: 'While teaching, we learn'- The war has ended and Hogwarts is preparing to open its doors once more. The new term brings back a few familiar faces but just who has decided to return?


A/N: This is a complete rewrite of my story New Beginnings. I was just going to update a few chapters in it but I was just very unhappy with it. Chapter One is very similar to new beginnings but the rest will not be. Hopefully you enjoy, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant world of Harry Potter, unfortunately.

Chapter One

Malfoy Manor

Malfoy Manor now seemed so foreboding to him, once the place of his wonderful childhood memories, games played, birthdays, Christmases.

It was now the place of his nightmares.

It had been tainted by the one he called The Dark Lord.

All of Dracos prayers had been answered the day he fell.

He thought he would no longer lie in hell, submissive to his tormentor but even in death Voldemort still harassed him, plagued his dreams. His deformed face lingered in his every thought. Draco relived every degrading moment, every punishment, every death he had witnessed, as he closed his eyes at night.

The house now stood in disrepair after months of abuse from his fellow death eaters. It seemed eerily quiet in comparison. His mother had thrown herself into the large scale renovation project, but he had no interest in returning this place to its former majestic state. Draco just wanted to escape it.

It was breakfast time. Draco and Narcissa sat at the dining table. It was laden with food that would go untouched. It was the same routine everyday. They sat in silence; Draco sipping at his coffee loudly, Narcissa nibbling on the corner of her toast gazing intently at her son. Draco was suffering, she could tell. He was as pale as white could be, his eyes sunken- swallowed by the dark circles. She was suffering too; she had barely managed to hold herself together, but she had too. For him. It was her fault; his pain. He had been led down the path of evil at such a young age. And she had allowed it.

He was still just a scared little boy deep down, despite his very manly outward appearance. She would do anything to ease his hurt and pain, she just did not know how.

'Can you hear that?' Draco asked pulling his mother from her thoughts.

A tapping noise was coming from the kitchen.

'I probably left the tap on. I'll check' she replied, getting up from her chair.

The tapping became louder, angrier almost.

A great jet black owl flapped his wings furiously at the window, still tapping. She opened it and it flew, unceremoniously, a over her head, so close a few a few strands of hair got caught in the owl's talons. She followed the obnoxious creature, back to the dining room. As she reached the door, it had dropped its post and was coming back towards her. She tried to swat it as it flew past.

Draco was sat looking at the envelope sitting before him. It was from Hogwarts.

'I wonder what they could want, are you going to open it dear?' Narcissa asked him.

Knowing his Mother would only do so once is back was turned, Draco tore the heavy, red wax seal.

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Due to various disruptions to your schooling over the past few years, I would like to invite you to complete your education with a final eighth year at Hogwarts. Due to very limited space only a few gifted students are being awarded this offer. If you could respond at your earliest convenience, I would be most grateful. If you graciously accept this offer, I will forward all arrangements forthwith.

I do hope to see you soon

Regards

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco was shocked, he did not know what to think. At least it would be an escape from here, he thought. But he was not sure he could stand it, everyone knew him for what he was now. A coward with a death eater father and a traitor mother. His father had received the dementors kiss for his crimes, good riddance Draco sneered. His fathers punishment had been well publicised, as had that of the rest of the death eaters. The ministry needed to show the people they were in control. And thanks to the 'Golden Trio' the world now knew his mother had betrayed Voldemort in his final hours. They were unable to escape the gossip until they finally retreated behind the manors cold walls.

No he would not return. He could not face that humiliation 24/7. He had been planning to travel for a while anyway. He wanted to travel, to forget.

'What does it say' his mother asked.

Wordlessly he thrust the letter into her hands and left the room.

'I'm going for a shower' he calls down from the stairs.

Thirty minutes later she was knocking on his door. That was quick, he thought.

'Draco, may I speak with you'

'Come in Mother' he replied.

Narcissa walked into her sons room. The heavy curtains were drawn, he was sat in darkness. She sat on the bed next to where he lay and placed a tender hand on his leg.

'I was wondering how you were going to reply to Professor McGonagall. Because I thi-'

'You can save your breath mother, I'm not going back.' He scolded.

She sighed, 'Consider this Draco, I have been scared for your future since the day the war ended. What could become of you? Education incomplete, son of a known follower of the dark lord. Our kind our not looked upon well Draco, times have changed. You are on a path to nowhere. At least with an education there is hope.'

'Why would I go back mother? You know how it has been the past few months. The looks, the whispers, the sneers, being spat at in the street! Why would I subject myself to that day upon day.'

'Because I fear it may be your only chance' she was pleading with him.

She placed her her hand on his shoulders, it was comforting as always. They had such a close relationship, it was nothing like the one he had with his father.

'Show them you are not what they think, show the real you. You are Draco Malfoy and you will survive and come out on top in the end.'

She squeezed his shoulder once more and left.

Later that afternoon Draco sat down to pen his reply still adamant not to return. He could not stop the quill.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for the invitation.

I graciously accept your kind offer.

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
